


A Study In Restraint

by WalkOnThroughARedParade



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: A substandard reward fic for Hattie finishing her kid!fic, F/M, Felix is very possibly the very worst person to be teaching this lesson, Henry is going to college, Hooray for blowjobs!, M/M, The OT4 have decided if they're going to visit and fuck him in his dorm room, he needs to learn how to be quiet, one day I may actually write penetrative sex who knows?, this is pathetic compared to her fic PATHETIC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-11
Updated: 2014-01-11
Packaged: 2018-01-08 09:41:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1131097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WalkOnThroughARedParade/pseuds/WalkOnThroughARedParade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The brunette swallowed thickly, eyelashes fluttering; before he nodded quickly, voice raw and shaking when he spoke.<br/>"R-right. Restraint. G-got it."</p>
<p>Or; Henry Needs To Be Taught To Be Quiet, And Felix Is Probably The Worst Person For The Job.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Study In Restraint

The curve of Henry's spine as he arched off the bed, the slick line of his throat and the sharp jut of his collarbones had Felix transfixed.

Felix mouthed across his hips, blown pupils intent through the mess of blonde hair falling across his face, fixed on Henry while he moaned, every flick of the blonde's tongue against his skin and scrape of his teeth dragging sound out of him, choked off gasps and soft whimpers while his fingers tangled in the sheets beneath him. Felix's name burst from his lips in a whine when the older boy shifted to suck a bruise into the sensitive inner skin of his thigh, cutting off at the sharp, berating flash of teeth that followed and fading into a soft, muffled keen.

Felix pulled away, expression quirking, and Henry made a soft, protestant noise in the back of his throat; before his eyes slid open and he took Felix in, locked eyes with him even while Felix skimmed his knuckles up his thigh, pressing down on old bruises so Henry's breath would hitch. The brunette swallowed thickly, eyelashes fluttering; before he nodded quickly, voice raw and shaking when he spoke.

"R-right. Restraint. G-got it." Felix smirked briefly, pressing a feather-light kiss to Henry's knee. Henry's eyes slid shut again.

"You can't sneak in if I'm loud." He mumbled, shifting so he could grip the headboard, sucking in a deep breath. Felix's smirk widened, and he pressed an open mouthed kiss further down Henry's thigh.

"And you want us sneaking in." He stated, voice low and rough and making Henry shiver even as he nodded; before he jerked, hips snapping up off the bed and head dropping back, lips parting as Felix sunk down to take the head of his cock into his mouth.

Henry clenched his teeth shut, only the barest whimper whispering out of him while his hips jerked, and Felix held him against the bed as he took more of him into his mouth, moving torturously slowly, tongue doing practically _evil_ things to him. Henry's hips pushed against Felix's grip while the blonde sucked, cheeks hollowing, and then pulled off with a frankly obscene noise to mouth over the shaft, licking across him and smirking when Henry let out a choked off groan, trying so desperately to stay quiet but failing so, so miserably.

Felix shifted, parting his lips over the head of Henry's cock, soft kitten-licks across the head making Henry whimper softly and choke on moans that would usually be filling the room by now; and Felix hummed around him in approval.

He successfully avoided the urge to grin when the vibrations made Henry cry out, 'restraint' forgotten as Felix took him all in, throat relaxing around him while Henry's hands tightened on the head board and his hips pushed fruitlessly at Felix's grip on them.

" _Felix-_ " Henry cut himself off with a groan, one hand releasing the headboard to move to the back of Felix's head, burying in his hair, fingers twisting into the curls at the nape of his neck and tugging lightly with the drag of Felix's tongue when he pulled back ever so lightly, just to drop back down and _suck_.

Henry's fingers tightened in Felix's hair and he arched off the bed, an unrestrained moan bursting out of him.

"Fuck!" His voice was raw and desperate, a counterpoint to the desperate jerk of his hips; and Felix's eyes slid open to meet Henry's, before he moaned himself, gravelly and rough around Henry's cock.

Henry came with a shout, head dropping back while Felix swallowed around him; and when he was finished the blond had to take a moment to untangle Henry's fingers from his hair before he could sit up, interlock their fingers absently and lick across his lips, smirking when Henry shot him a mutinous but still thoroughly fucked-out look.

The door to the room was pushed open a fraction, and Wendy stuck her head through the gap, grinning at both of her boys when she saw them.

Felix smiled back at her, before moving to flop down beside Henry.

"Verdict?" He asked, ignoring the way Henry just gave him a Look when his voice was raw from the rather enthusiastic blow job he'd just given him; and Wendy hummed and cocked her head.

"Well, I don't think he'll wake the dead. Not right until he actually comes at least." Henry whined, turning to bury his face in Felix's chest while the other boy just chuckled quietly and Wendy grinned. The girl drummed her knuckles on the doorframe absently.

"Peter's going to be pissed he wasn't here for that; as ever, Felix, you get Henry to make the prettiest noises." Henry mumbled a vague threat against Felix's skin, and the blonde smiled into his hair.

"He shouldn't have gotten himself arrested then, should he?" He murmured; and Wendy's laughter cut over Henry's protesting whine as the younger boy flopped back against the pillows.

"I can't wait until I'm in college." He stated into the air. Wendy grinned and entered the room properly, dropping to sit on the end of the bed and then laying back so her head was pillowed on his chest.

"But first you learn restraint." She stated.

Henry flushed, but smiled back at her reluctantly anyway.

"But first I learn restraint." He agreed; and Felix grinned down at him before shifting to kiss him softly.

**Author's Note:**

> I needed a break from writing my desperately angsty Firefly AU. This also doubles as a gift for Hattie. Damn you, Hattie. Damn you for your kid!fic and the fact it killed me.


End file.
